Pardon
by BabyBowTie
Summary: Lorsqu'il rentre de voyage, le Dr Clarkson découvre Isobel avec un autre homme qui l'embrasse. Il rentre alors dans une colère noire et décide de faire payer Isobel avant de se sentir misérable. Clarkson/Isobel.


**_Disclaimer : _****Le Dr. Clarkson & Isoblel Crawley ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers de J. Fellowes Downton Abbey.**

* * *

_Il avait mit ses vêtements en lambeau, l'avait jeté contre le mur. Collant son corps contre le sien, frêle, mince et doux. Écartant ses jambes avec force et l'obligeait à l'embrasser. Bouche ouverte, langue contre langue. Ses mains pétrissaient son corps avec fermeté, puis il passait ses bras autour de sa taille afin de bien la caler. Ses pantalon et caleçon étaient baissé et il était près à la pénétré._

_Elle gardait les yeux fermé ne voulant pas regarder le visage de son agresseur. Bien qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle aimait cet homme, mais jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi avec elle. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait, simplement ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce que leur première fois se passe ainsi. _

_Ses coups étaient violent et il en voulait. Il donnait se qu'il avait à lui donner et tant pis si cela lui faisait mal. Elle devait sentir son amour et ressentir la colère qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé pour ce minable aristo._

_Il n'était pas fait pour elle et ne saurait même pas la protéger contre la dureté de la vie présente ! S'il le faisait c'était pour son bien. Il faisait ça pour elle! Par amour._

_Elle ne savait pas comment réagir fasse à sa colère. A peine était il repartit en Ecosse pour quelques affaires de famille, qu'il pensait qu'elle était partit voir ailleurs. Hors elle n'avait que faire de cet autre homme ! Il n'était qu'un « ami », un simple ami. _

_Elle faiblissait sous ses coups de reins, ses jambes se pliaient sous elle. __Les mains de cet homme si fort venaient agripper ses deux fesses pour la maintenir en place. Ses pieds se retrouvaient en l'air et lui permettait de les croiser, car malgré sa force, Clarkson était un vieux monsieur qui risquait de se briser le dos._

_Il sentait ses petits seins aller et venir contre sa chemise. La prendre était merveilleux mais peut-être sentir sa peau plus proche encore que ne l'était leurs deux sexes, serait plus divin. Sa peau était en sueur et il pouvait voir des gouttes d'eau glisser sur ses douces pêches. _

_Avec les années ses seins ne semblaient pas avoir prit de l'âge. Ils avaient gardé une forme ronde, ne tombaient pas et aucune vergeture et autres imperfections lié au vieillissement ne venait ternir ce jolie spectacle. Ils bougeaient de haut en bas et pointaient si durement qu'il pouvait les sentir à travers sa chemise lorsqu'il se penchait vers elle et lui donnait des baisers endiablé. _

_Elle se retrouvait à terre, ses fesses lui faisaient atrocement mal. Comment avait il pu la lâcher comme ça sans même la prévenir ? Déjà que sa colère était d'une inutilité. Vraiment. Il était fâché pour rien. Elle le sentait prendre son bras. Que voulait il encore, n'avait il pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? Il la plaquait au sol, le visage contre le bois froid et dur et la paille coupante. _

_ Ses seins étaient petits mais pas assez pour se sentir écraser à leur tour. Le Docteur était à califourchon sur ses fesses. Il s'était calmé. Sa colère avait presque disparu. L'homme sentait le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, juste pour la tenir. Il passait ses doigts dans le dos de cette femme à la peau brûlante mais l'on pouvait voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule. _

_Quel endroit pour faire l'amour. Une grange, on n'avait pas idée de faire l'amour là-dedans !_

_Il respirait presque normalement, avait envie de pleurer mais ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Pas devant elle! Alors il laissait de côté sa tristesse et l'échangeait contre une envie de baiser. Passant sa main délicatement entre les cuisses d'Isobel. Il sentait quelle était encore bien humide. _

_Elle n'aurait pas le choix, se soir elle lui appartenait. Il enlevait sa chemise et s'allongeait sur le dos de son aimée. Ses coudes venaient se poser de chaque côté du visage d'Isobel et de sa main la plus habile, il tirait sur ses cheveux pour lui donner le plus langoureux des baisers chaud et humide. _

_Elle gémissait et si cette position ne lui convenait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de lui refuser ça. Au travail elle lui donnait du fil à retordre et était plutôt dominatrice. Alors sortit du travail, la seule chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était bien d'un peu de tendresse. Bien que dans ce cas, c'était plutôt une domination qu'elle cherchait. Elle pouvait tout contrôler, sauf le sexe._

_Sa main était resté sur le sexe de la femme, il le titillait dans tous les côtés et parfois le pinçait entre ses doigts pour la faire gémir un peu plus et la sentir frémir sous son sexe. Lentement, deux doigts se présentaient à son ouverture. Appuyant et les enfonçant dans la fente humide et la forçait à couiner dans sa bouche, puis commençait des va-et-vient._

_Elle écartait ses cuisses pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Clarkson avait libéré ses cheveux blonds et tenait son cou dans sa main ferme et musclé qui commençait à glisser sur un sein. _

_Merveilleux petit sein couleur pêche._

_ Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendait, le Docteur soulevait son bassin et la pénétrait avec son énorme sexe Écossait, la faisant alors crier de plaisir._

_Il n'avait pas eu de mal à y entrer la seconde fois. Isobel était si mouillé, que son engin avait littéralement glissé entre ses lèvres ! Enfin il pouvait sentir son corps suer contre le sien, elle n'avait plus froid et il remarquait qu'elle sentait la pomme. La sueur qui s'échappait de son corps rendait plus fort le parfum de son savon et la pensée d'elle, prenant son bain et caressant son corps nue et … s__es coups devenait plus fort, plus lent et plus dur. _

_Isobel se sentait étouffé sous lui, sa tête tournait et son cœur battait si fort qu'il pourrait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre._

_Une main au sol l'autre sur l'épaule de la femme, Clarkson continuait de la pénétré avec force. Lui aussi commençait à avoir la tête qui lui tournait. Il l'entendait geindre et souffler. Parfois la femme laissait sortir des petits cries de satisfaction. _

_Ses deux bras étaient devant sa tête, ses doigts étaient crispé, ses ongles avaient fini depuis un bon moment, par entrer dans ses paumes de mains et laisser le sang couler. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de retrouver la raison malgré le plaisir qui la consumait._

_La libération arrivait. Le Docteur s'agrippait aux poignets de son infirmière. Donnait trois coups d'une douce violence et était récompensé par des spasmes et des ralles de plaisir._

_Allongé de tout son poids sur Isobel, joue contre joue, ses mains venait caresser les bras de son infirmière, qui après quelques secondes étaient devenu gelés. Il prenait ses mains dans les siennes et les ramenaient sous son petit ventre encore brûlant. Leurs doigts étaient croisé ensemble et il ne s'était toujours pas retiré d'elle. _

- Je suis désolé pour vos vêtements. Je crois que votre manteau est encore entier lui.

- Vous croyez?

_Disait elle sans aucune émotion mais le souffle encore à moitié coupé. Il se levait pour se rhabiller et commençait à verser des larmes._

- Quand je vous ai vu avec ce gars, au début je pensais que ce n'était rien et … quand il vous a embrassé, je, je...

_Elle restait allongée sur le sol et la paille qui lui faisait mal. Pétrifié par le froid elle n'osait pas bouger et tremblait. La femme se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Il faisait nuit noire et elle avait beau regarder un peu partout mais elle ne savait pas où trouver ses affaires. La lumière de la lune n'était pas assez forte pour les lui montrer et physiquement, elle n'avait pas la force de se lever et de chercher. _

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Docteur Clarkson, je n'ai pas la force de vous en vouloir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît. Arrêtez.

_Il arrivait derrière elle, posait son manteau sur son dos et la prenait dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à chez elle, mais sûrement Mr. Branson l'attendait. Peut-être ne devait-il pas l'emmener chez elle. Après cela, elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir et la chambre d'ami ferait l'affaire. Isobel n'était pas une Lady et pouvait donc se contenter même d'un lit en fer et pour se qui était de ses vêtements, il avait récupéré l'une de ses robes qu'elle avait oublié à l'hôpital après la guerre. Quand à ceux resté dans cet endroit, personne ne saurait qu'ils étaient ici._

_ C'était une grange abandonné, personne ne venait dans des lieux abandonné._


End file.
